Longe Do Meu Lado
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Song fic de Romance. Música de Renato Russo.P.s.: Contém alguns Spoiler EdP!


**Longe do meu lado**

Aquele mês de novembro não estava sendo nada fácil. Mortes e morte cada vez mais cruéis, sangue para onde quer que se olhasse, ameaças, olhares apáticos e por fim, como resultado, mais mortes.

Em setembro nenhum Weasley voltou para Hogwarts, nem Hermione, muito menos Harry. Seu sétimo ano sendo subjugado em favor da queda de Voldemort. Mas essa queda tardava, parecia que não viria, e as mortes continuavam.

Desta vez, com grande pesar e desejo de vingar-se para Harry, fora Gina... Ela era tão nova. Tinha tanta vivacidade...! Ele a amava tanto! Merlim, Merlim, por que ela?

Ele não poderia entender, será que tudo que ele amava estava predestinado a se esvair dolorosamente? Ele terminara com Gina para que esta não corresse perigo e o que adiantara? Absolutamente nada.

Harry estivera no cemitério e permanecera ao lado daquele mesmo túmulo todo o dia, sentado ao pé dele. Agora, que a noite engolira o sol, sentia-se exausto demais para se levantar, nem mesmo procurava a vontade de sair de lá. As vestes negras, o rosto lívido e nulo de expressão parecia ignorar todo o embrulho que sentia no estômago.

As coisas não estavam nada bem, as mortes pareciam seguir progressões geométricas exorbitantes. Sob os óculos, ele fechou os olhos com a mão direita, suspirando forçosamente, buscando gerência. E, então, ele expirou, jogando para fora toda frustração, magoa e dor que sentia naquele momento.

Harry olhou por mais um minuto ou dez aquela lápide, sem conseguir se afastar. Abaixou os olhos, pedindo perdão em silêncio. Ele nunca quis que tudo tivesse acontecido assim.

Alguém foi até ele e o guiou em silêncio para a saída daquele lugar. - O rapaz nem deveria ter vindo, corria perigo. – O caminho fora estranhamente rápido. Logo, estavam segurando uma chave de portal.

Quando chegaram onde, pelo menos ele, no momento, poderia chamar de casa, o moreno subiu as escadas com ajuda, ainda, da boa alma ao seu lado. Ele caiu na cama e, com as vestes de rua, assim dormiu. No que ele preferia ser um sono eterno. Não fora.

A casa ainda estava imersa na escuridão quando ele acordou. Harry desceu as escadas silenciosamente, indo até a sala e sentando-se no sofá. Olhando para baixo, algumas lágrimas caíram ao encontro do chão, mas Harry não se importaria desta vez.

"Você está OK?" Uma voz atrás de si o surpreendeu.

Harry olhou para trás para encontrar Hermione com um copo com água nas mãos. "Na medida do possível" ele levantou os olhos novamente. "E você?".

"Não consigo dormir" Murmurou observando o copo em sua mão enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. Ela fungou. Harry a observou sem saber o que dizer, a garota tinha um ar melancólico. "É que é só..." O encarou e se calou.

De algum modo ela sabia que Harry a entendia. A sua dor estava inscrita em cada parte da face dele. "Como você se sente" Indagou suavemente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios. "Estranha. Eu sinto tanta falta dela..." disse enquanto desviava o olhar para a janela. "Tanta falta" sussurrou contendo um soluço. "E você, como se sente?" Perguntou notando somente agora a frieza em seus olhos.

"Ainda não sei" comentou franzindo a testa. "É tão... Irreal. Não vou dizer que nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer, sim, eu imaginei... Mas é muito diferente saber que é tudo verdade. Que, amanhã, quando acordar, estarei ainda nesse mesmo pesadelo, que é real".

"Como o Ron está?".

"Para ser sincero, Mione" Harry suspirou. "Ainda não conversamos sobre isso".

A jovem assentiu e eles ficaram quietos por bastante tempo. Então Hermione se aproximou do rapaz, abraçando-o pela cintura e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele poderia senti-la tremer e a ouvia chorar baixinho, enquanto ele mesmo lamentava a dor e perda por que passavam e a segurava firmemente com um dos braços.

Silêncio, o dia amanhecia.

Quatro anos. Quatro anos e ainda dentro da mesma guerra. Como era possível?

Eles corriam juntos pelas vielas do lugar. Fora uma cilada... Uma cilada!

Harry tentava não lhe perder de vista, enquanto cruzavam a estreita rua o mais rápido que podiam. Não agüentaria perder mais ninguém querido. Em um dado momento, ele a puxou para que entrassem em outra rua, escura e fétida, encoberta por prédios enormes.

Ele a empurrou contra parede, suas varinhas ainda em mãos, e a fez, sem querer, bater a cabeça na parte lateral de um dos prédios com a força que a pressionava contra a parede. Ela o fitou com preocupação – ignorando a dor fina vinda da nuca; a preocupação esvaindo-se quando encontrou os olhos verdes sobre os seus castanhos.

Eles tentaram ignorar a tensão que surgira de repente, mas sem o mesmo sucesso de Hermione para com sua dor na cabeça. O juízo dela ziguezagueava na linha que eles impuseram entre si, somente pela proximidade de seus corpos, a adrenalina em seu corpo não lhe ajudando a se acalmar. A mulher arquejou fechando os olhos para tentar se controlar, rapidamente os abrindo ao perceber que deveria estar atenta a qualquer movimento. Foi o suficiente para que Harry a beijasse de modo urgente e violento.

Ela o correspondeu sem recriminá-lo ou lhe lembrar sobre aquela faixa entre eles. Com a varinha ainda firme em uma das mãos, a mulher se pôs contra Harry e, segurando sua nuca com a mão livre, puxou mais a cabeça dele para si.

Quando eles se entreolharam, Hermione sentiu a razão preencher seu corpo novamente. "Temos que ir"

Harry afirmou e, lhe abraçando, aparatou próximo da casa dos Weasley. Eles olharam a volta, esperando não terem sido seguidos e caminharam a passos velozes para a casa torta, protegida por inúmeros feitiços, sem trocar qualquer palavra.

"Meus filhos!" A senhora Weasley exclamou aliviada. "Estive tão preocupada!" Disse abraçando-os apertado.

"Era uma cilada, Molly" Harry falou muito baixo.

"Eu sei!" Ela falou nervosa. "Arthur quase foi pego..." Hermione a olhou assustada. "Não se preocupe, querida. Ele está ferido, mas está bem" falou mais calma. "E vocês? Por favor, não digam que estão feridos?" Ela disse tudo rapidamente enquanto os observava atentamente.

"Está tudo bem" a morena retrucou com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu só gostaria de descansar um pouco"

"É claro" a senhora disse. "Quer alguma coisa para comer?"

"Não é necessário, Molly" Hermione falou já subindo as escadas.

Harry ficou parado na sala por alguns minutos, sendo interrogado pela senhora ruiva. Ao fim deste, ele subiu as escadas aos saltos e ao invés de ir ao seu quarto, entrou no de Hermione. O antigo quarto que ela dividia com Gina.

Harry se arrependeu de não ter batido na porta, pois a mulher havia acabado de tomar banho e estava apenas coberta por uma toalha verde escuro. Hermione o observou com uma surpresa interrogativa.

"Bom" Ele lhe deu as costas e a mulher sorriu levemente por seu constrangimento. "Depois nós conversamos"

"Harry. Espere" ela chamou. Por instinto, o homem se virou, corando levemente. "O que você quer?" Indagou indo ao seu encontro.

"Pode ficar para depois"

"Não pode não" retrucou encostando-se à porta. "O que foi?"

"Queria lhe pedir desculpas. Não sei onde estive com a cabeça, não quis iludi-la ou algo assim" disse desviando o olhar para a cama dela. "Por mais cedo hoje e...".

"Você não precisa se desculpar. Não lembro de ter me forçado a nada, Harry" Ela suspirou. "Se quer saber, se você não o fizesse, eu o faria".

Recusando-se ainda a olhá-la ele continuou. "... E desculpe por não bater na porta. Foi instintivo".

Hermione virou os olhos e segurando o queixo dele, virou seu rosto para ela. "Quando estiver falando comigo, olhe em meus olhos. Assim, não pensarei que está mentindo para mim" Ela abaixou os próprios olhos por um minuto. "E não se preocupe" disse levantando-os novamente "Eu não acho que por você ter me beijado, esteja apaixonado por mim ou algo assim. Acho que somos grandinhos o suficiente para entender que um beijo é apenas um beijo. Que não significa nada. Isso, certamente, não arruinará nossa amizade, se é por isso que está preocupado"

"Eu só queria pedir desculpas. Só queria deixar claro que não vai se repetir, esse meu... Eu não sei, só queria me desculpar. Talvez você pudesse ter achado que era um atrevimento meu".

Ela o encarou incrédula. "Um atrevimento?" Ela repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. "Eu achei que estivéssemos juntos naquele beijo, Harry" replicou seriamente. "Eu lhe direi quando achar que tenha sido um atrevimento seu" contrapôs puxando a gola da camisa dele para si, estando nas pontas dos pés e espalmando seus lábios nos dele.

**bSe a paixão fosse realmente um bálsamo**

**O mundo não pareceria tão equivocado**

**Te dou carinho e respeito um afago**

**Mas entenda: eu não estou apaixonado/b**

**bA paixão já passou em minha vida**

**Foi até bom, mas ao final deu tudo errado**

**E agora carrego em mim:**

**Uma dor triste e um coração cicatrizado/b**

Enquanto ela o abraçava, Harry deixava-se ficar naquele modo confortável. O sol estava se pondo, para mais um dia ser dado como concluído.

Hoje e nos próximos dias, eles deveriam esperar, esperar para ver o próximo ataque. E enquanto estavam de mãos atadas, Hermione tentava deixá-lo mais vivo. Harry sempre estava tão sério, Tão seco... Tão preocupado.

As mortes nunca cessavam, a violência das batalhas tendia a crescer. E se lacerar estava ficando cada vez mais fácil. As perdas de ambos os lados eram gigantes e a guerra, ainda assim, se estendia.

"Eu não quero me apaixonar por você" ele disse repentinamente ainda olhando o sol se pôr. A mulher fingiu não ouvi-lo enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos. "Sei que ouviu o que disse"

"Se você sabe, não repita o que ouvi" ela retrucou serenamente. "Às vezes acho que quer me enlouquecer"

Harry virou o rosto para olhá-la. "Eu não quero" falou acariciando sua face. "Só não estou apaixonado"

Hermione sorriu levemente. "É por isso que gosto de estar ao seu lado". Eles se olharam e então seus lábios estavam a caminho.

E logo, o beijo era a coisa mais importante que estavam vivendo no momento.

O afeto de ambos não significava mais que uma amizade. As caricias compartilhadas eram apenas um modo de estar em companhia e estar envolvido nunca foi uma denotação estar apaixonado...

"Certo. Eu também não estou apaixonada" ela murmurou nos lábios dele.

"Eu só não quero me ferir novamente"

"Você não pode tentar se esquivar da vida" respondeu segurando seu rosto. "Querido" ela o olhou com ar triste. "Eu sei que você já se machucou demais. Mas, por favor, não se feche para o mundo. Harry, isso não vai adiantar. Não vale a pena"

"Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez"

"Não significa que sempre será assim" Hermione articulou séria. "Eu estou aqui"

"Você AINDA está aqui"

"Disse bem: 'ainda'. Vai esperar que eu vá embora? Esperar para pensar no que poderia ser?" ela lhe puxou para que ele lhe fitasse. "Harry. Eu ainda estou aqui. Por favor, não faça isso contigo. Não faça isso comigo"

"Eu só não posso"

"Por que você sofre tanto? Por que não pode, ao menos, viver um pouco mais? Gina não gostaria de vê-lo assim!"

"Não é querendo, tente entender. Essa dor, ela não quer passar..."

"Você ainda a ama?"

"A paixão já esteve comigo"

Hermione suspirou resignada "Eu não quero estar só, Harry. Então, por favor, finge, ao menos, que gosta da minha companhia?"

**bE olha que tentei o meu caminho**

**Mas tudo agora é coisa do passado**

**Quero respeito e sempre ter alguém**

**Que me entenda e sempre fique a meu lado**

**Mas não, não quero estar apaixonado/b**

As horas passavam e ele não recebia nenhum recado. Hermione estava fora há horas e ele e os Weasley já estavam ficando preocupados.

Harry se encontrava na varanda, sentando próximo à porta da cozinha, já, e há muito, desistira de fazer alguma coisa, de fazer suas tarefas, não conseguia se concentrar tendo Hermione longe de si. Era angustiante demais pensar nela.

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto lhe abraçava com força. Só Deus sabia o quando estava aliviado por tê-la em seus braços.

"Oh. Meu Deus. Eu estive tão amedrontado" murmurou beijando-lhe o ombro. "Não faça isso comigo novamente"

A mulher inalou o cheiro dele, seu rosto roçando no dele. "Vou tentar"

"Você nunca mais vai sair de perto de mim" falou em tom imperativo. "Não enquanto estiver vivo"

"Eu amo você" ela disse apenas quando Harry segurou seu rosto para observá-la bem.

"Não, não diga isso"

"Eu amo você" ela repetiu sem se importar. Harry abriu a boca, mais a morena o impediu. "Não estou pedindo que diga o mesmo" replicou balançando negativamente a cabeça. "Eu só queria que você soubesse. Quando estive longe, não pude pensar em outra coisa a não ser você. Eu não vou retirar nenhuma palavra que eu já tenha dito" ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Então, se quiser, ignore o que eu disse"

**bA paixão quer sangue e corações arruinados, **

**E saudade é só magoa por ter sido feito tanto estrago**

**E essa escravidão**

**E essa dor, não quero mais**

**Quando acreditei que tudo era um fato consumado**

**Veio a foice e jogou-te longe, longe do meu lado/b**

"Você não entende?"

"Entender o que?"

"Eu não quero perder você"

"Não sou imortal, Harry!"

"Eu não quero sofrer quando você partir. Não quero sentir saudade sua"

"Pois eu, eu quero tê-lo sempre aqui" ela apontou para o peito "Em meu coração. O mais perto, o nítido possível. Eu não quero esquecê-lo. E quando lembrar de você, preservarei sempre as boas lembranças"

"Entenda..."

"Não! Entenda você" ela apontou. "Não irei mudar de opinião porque você tem medo. Não irei me afastar de você porque você não quer se apaixonar!"

"Eu não quero que se afaste de mim. Eu só estou me prevenindo! Você não sabe o quando dói só de imaginar perder alguém querido"

"Está enganado. Eu sei, e muito bem. Eu também amava Gina, ela sempre foi como uma irmã mais nova para mim"

"Hermione!" Ele segurou com força os ombros dela. "Eu não conseguiria mais continuar sem você!" redargüiu nervosamente. "Você não pode apenas estar ao meu lado? Estarmos juntos, sem estar apaixonados?"

"Não! Eu não posso! Droga Harry" seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas "Estive todo esse tempo com medo apenas de não vê-lo mais. Eu não quero apenas estar 'junto' a você!" ela quase gritou pulando em seus braços.

"Eu não posso, Hermione"

"O que você sente quando eu te beijo? Quando eu te toco? Quando digo que te quero para mim?"

**bNão estou mais pronto para lágrimas.**

**Podemos ficar juntos,**

**E vivermos o futuro, não o passado.**

**Veja o nosso mundo,**

**Eu também sei que dizem**

**Que não existe amor errado/b**

"Não quero perdê-la" ele disse respirando pesadamente "Nem estou disposto a isso. Mas eu não quero estar apaixonado. Por ninguém"

"Qual é o problema?"

"O problema? Eu tenho um monstro atrás de mim. Este monstro aniquila todas as pessoas a minha volta. Você e Ron são minha família"

"Até quando você vai viver e se alimentar de lembranças? Deixe-me lhe ensinar mais uma pequena coisa, Harry, elas um dia acabam" disse com ar irritado. "Quando vai dar espaço para novas lembranças? Para nossas lembranças?"

"Eu não quero sentir saudades, Mione. Não quero ter lembranças nossas"

"Até quando vai viver com medo?"

"Eu não sei" deu de ombros.

"Será que quando você me perder vai entristecer?" Harry a encarou sério.

"Eu não vou perdê-la"

Hermione riu sem emoção. "Não sabia que era um adivinho"

Harry sentiu vontade de calá-la de algum modo, sem magoá-la. "Eu não sou"

"Você disse que Rony e eu somos como uma família para você. Nós amamos nossos familiares" ela contrapôs. "Você me ama Harry?" indagou se aproximando novamente dele.

"Eu não consigo viver sem vocês. Os amo com todas as minhas forças"

"Por que diz que não quer se apaixonar?"

"Por que eu não quero"

"Então diga que não me quer por perto, diga que não me ama" murmurou antes de beijá-lo.

**bMas entenda, não quero estar apaixonado/b**

**Harry apenas queria estar ao seu lado, queria tê-la sempre por perto, onde pudesse cuidar dela. Mas se apaixonar nunca fora parte de seu plano. E até o fim ele iria lutar para impedir que essa "tragédia" lhe acontecesse... Basta saber se ele conseguiu.**

**Fim**

**¬¬**

**Sem comentários... Eu acabei de escrever esse fic. Odiei, mas deixa quieto.**

**Bom, eu não corrigi. To sem paciência... Me desculpe aí, por ter que me aturar nisso aqui...**

**Essa música é do Renato Russo (que é o nome do fic), acho muito linda! Por isso fiz. Sei que nem chegou aos pés da música, mas você bem que poderia comentar, hã?**

**Rsrsrs**

**Beijão!**

**Yasmin - Sem criatividade para continuar Amigas e Uti Possidetis **


End file.
